


Go Tonight

by Kenny5506



Series: Short Stories Collection [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (Sorta Winged Tommy), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghostbur is good brother, Panic Attacks, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenny5506/pseuds/Kenny5506
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM DREAM SMPWhen Tommy died in the prison, Tubbo finds out. He is rightfully distraught.This is based on the song Go Tonight from The Mad Ones. Go check it out!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Short Stories Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193045
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Go Tonight- Tubbo

**Author's Note:**

> TW:  
> Angst  
> Panic attacks  
> Hurt no comfort (In the first chapter)  
> Spoilers from DreamSMP
> 
> I will be publishing a second chapter from Tommy's POV!

“I didn’t expect…” Sam said, trailing off. The all-black eyes shone with unshed tears, Sam trying to keep up that warden appearance.

“Expect what?” Tubbo asked, laughing nervously. He knew Tommy was going to come out today and he was excited to see his best friend, already preparing a day for them tomorrow, just the two of them, ending with them sitting on that bench with the familiar music playing. He and Tommy, against the world, the only one he had left. 

“Tommy’s gone Tubbo,” Sam said, then excused himself as he walked inside the prison, Tubbo hearing the man's small cries that he was trying to hide as he went through the portal. 

Tubbo tried running after him, demanding answers but ended falling to his knees, hand on the button and tears streaming down his face. He heard his platonic husband trying to comfort him, but he was flashed back into times it was him and Tommy.

_____________

“Come on Tubbo! If we’re gonna go we have to go tonight!” Tommy said, smiling and laughing as he pulled him along. Those eyes, so child-like and carefree, later being hardened with struggles and growing up way too early. 

He ran through the forest, pulling Tubbo across roots and trees, fighting off the occasional mob that spawned in their proximity. They were running away from the walls of L’manburg for a night together; star-gazing on the cliff together, with a make-shift bench. Just him and Tommy.

  
  


Tommy sitting on the roof of the beat-up hot dog van, feet swinging. His discs playing as he helped Wilbur establish the nation that would be the 2’s downfall. He was sitting on the step, watching Fundy and Tommy argue over if Fundy was a furry while Wilbur was laughing in the background, inside making potions. He felt the cool air and sun hitting his face, causing his hair to wave gently. He loved those times, Tommy’s child-like nature was infectious to everyone he met. 

He knew people thought he and Tommy were not a good match, him being blunt, bold and the chorus of the friendship. He was loud and boisterous, always fighting with someone and cracking jokes, no matter what. Without him there, pushing him to new heights, Tubbo would have remained that shy shell he was, but he was happy then with Tommy, running around and causing chaos, helping Tommy on his rambunctious adventures and loving every second of it. He didn’t realize just how much he and Tommy had changed.

_____________

He ran, Ranboo calling after him. But he kept running until he made it to the museum, running in, the rain thundering down outside. He collapsed in front of the replica of the van, bringing out the compass. The needle was broken, the purple it used to glow gone. He sobbed, clutching his hand at his mouth. He was lost in a world he couldn’t rewind, all of his mistakes flooding up, filling his lungs and drowning him: Exiling Tommy, siding with Dream just to be used as a pawn, giving his disc to Dream, and not helping Tommy when he needed him most. 

He felt hands on him, hugging him gently, pulling him against their chest. He kept seeing that memory where Tommy had crystal blue eyes, reflecting the sky above. Reflecting Tubbo’s face, smiling and young, and the trees around them rustling with the small breeze, blowing Tommy’s golden hair sideways, further illuminating Tommy’s young face. He was saying to Tubbo words he heard so many times and swore he heard whispered, “If we gotta go we gotta go tonight.”   
  
“Why did I say no to him?!” Tubbo sobbed, clutching the shirt between his hands. “I should have never exiled him! Never hurt him!” He wept, tears sliding down his face, reflecting the torches across from him. 

“We had so long to go together… the hotel, Snowchester, we were gonna move in together!” Tubbo cried, purely to himself, self-loathing filling him, threatening to overflow.

The thoughts that he never got to say goodbye, that Tommy had to die in that place with his triggers by the man he thought he beat flooded through his head. The sobs racked his body, but he heard a very familiar voice say, “You were mad Tubbo,”

Tubbo lurched up, looking at the person he thought was Ranboo, but instead was an apparition of his best friend, sitting there with an oversized red hoodie, fingerless gloves and jeans, with a mid-neck haircut he grew out during exile and just kept. The strangest thing was he had ghost-like wings; wings that seemed to be made of smoke. His eyes glimmered with the same light Tubbo remembered. 

He ran forwards and hugged the ghost-like figure of his best friend, but instead received an “Oof” and a confused noise. He looked up into the concerned face of his platonic husband and realized that he was hallucinating, that was nothing more than the empty air he reached for, but his best friend was not there. He let loose a scream, falling into Ranboo’s arms and sobbed for the friend he never said goodbye to.

“Go, go!” Tubbo kept hearing that phrase, ricocheting in his head. The cheering on of his friend as he made all of his accomplishments he made; being a traitor, he screamed at Tubbo when Techno’s arrow struck him, Tommy and Tubbo working together to take down Dream so he couldn't do any more harm, or so they thought.

He tried to let go of his best friend, burying the memories deep underneath, sucking them away like a black hole destroyed them. But yet, every word he said bounced around his head like an unfinished rhyme. Wherever he had memories of Tommy, he felt like it added to the vacuum Tommy left behind in his absence. Everyone felt it, but Tubbo was most affected, still searching for a way to get him back, sorting through the embers of the city for that spark that remained. He knew he couldn’t rewind, but he couldn’t be lost in grief as he kept searching for a way to bring back his best friend but to no avail. Tommy wasn’t coming home like Ghostbur, he was really, truly gone. 

He found himself looking back at old photos, of ones Wilbur or Phil took of them. Them sitting together on a bench. Them falling asleep together, Tubbo’s head on Tommy’s shoulder. And Tubbo’s favourite memory, but the hardest to look at; Tommy with an arm slung around Tubbo, smiling happily in front of the van in a L’manburg outfit clearly not knowing Wilbur was sneaking a picture. Back then, it was just him, Tubbo and Wilbur, nothing had gone wrong. They were together and that was all that mattered. 

Tommy was Tubbo’s older brother, his star to Tubbo’s orbit. He felt numb as the memories replayed around and around. They were in every footstep, every dream, every moment. The memories where on loop, and he was without his best friend. Stranded. 


	2. Remember This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this gets sorta angsty-
> 
> Also I swear Ghost Tommy with wings is my LIFE.
> 
> One more chapter! This was a side story I wrote just for fun, still working on my main fic.
> 
> This is the song Remember This from The Mad Ones.

Tommy felt nothing then as though he was sitting on a seat, slowly sinking beneath his weight. He saw a clear sky, pale with morning light, and he seemed to be in a castle.

He pressed his hand to his head, before realizing that he was pure white, and wearing an oversized hoodie. He shot to his feet and looked down, seeing he was wearing no shoes, a pair of blue jeans, a red oversized hoodie and fingerless gloves. He felt hair tickle the back of his neck, and he took a deep breath, before memories flooded in.

Most of them involved his family, Wilbur and Techno and Phil and Tubbo, all of them running around happily. Him taking Tubbo on adventures with him, and Tubbo comforting him after Wil’s death. 

He heard footsteps patter behind him as he shifted his weight and turned. His jaw dropped and his eyes flooded with a blue liquid. His heart sped up, feeling like it might explode. Tommy raced towards the figure illuminated by the stark whiteness of the palace.

He leapt in his big brother’s arms, crying like a little kid again. He knew this was truly Wilbur. Not the one that went insane under the pressure and his ambitions, nor the Ghost that he once had been, but was freed. 

Wilbur chuckled and ran his hand through Tommy’s hair. “Missed you too, you child.”

He gently hugged Tommy, a few tears running down his face as well as he took in the strong teenager his little brother had become. 

“Remember this Tommy,” Wilbur said, his voice cracking as he gently pulled his little brother away from his chest. 

“The purple dawn.΅ Tommy watched in wonder as the castle around them disappeared, and they were standing as two spirits on the bench where he and Tubbo sat constantly. The sun was just being to set, purple lighting up the sky like smoke, slowly filling it. 

“Before the moment's gone,” Wilbur said, sitting down on the bench and gesturing to Tommy to do the same. Tommy sat, his eyes filling with tears at his nation, his country, knowing if he chose to come back and interact he would become something akin to Ghostbur; a shell of his former self. 

“The street is quiet but the clouds race by, and who knows what those clouds will see,” Wilbur said, smiling. The purple was reflecting, making his transparent body appear to be glowing akin to netherite. 

“Do you wish to see Tubbo once more? To say goodbye.” Wilbur said, sadly smiling down at the small boy next to him, who looked up at him with hope, his blue eyes somehow still staying as vibrant as ever; Wilbur’s eyes dimmed from the caramel colour he once had to black colour. 

Tommy watched as the land around him fell and rose again, and the first thing he saw was Tubbo, curled up on his bed, clutching the red handkerchief. Tommy looked down at his ankle where the green bandana was tied tightly, signifying his bond to his friend.

They traded the bandanas shortly after they became friends, as a sign of trust and admiration, and a sigh of friendship.

He stepped forwards, letting Tubbo see him. “Before you start regretting mate, remember feeling like your life begins today.” He repeated the thing Tubbo said to him shortly after they reached the inseparable phase of their friendship.    
  


“You know Tommy,” Tubbo said, gently weaving together flowers as Tommy laid in the grass, staring up at the clouds. “It felt like my life truly began the moment I met you.” Tommy sputtered at that, before regaining his composure and smiling up at the clouds. “Same here mate.”Tubbo smiled at that, throwing him a flower crown of weeds before running down the hill laughing, Tommy following, yelling jokingly “Get back here you fucker!”

Tubbo shot up, staring at him. Tommy smiled walking forwards on the air, feet not touching the ground, and stopped in front of his best friend. He couldn’t stop the tears that came to his eyes and spilt down his face, the bright blue tears carving a path down his face. 

“Remember,” Tommy said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. It passed right through, but Tubbo almost leaned into the gesture, tears cascading down his face and collecting on his shirt, staining the light green shirt dark, spreading like ink through its surface. 

“ Everything that led you here,” Tommy said, smiling at him and willing his hand to become solid, wiping away Tubbo’s tears gently.

“ Each road trip and every single tear.” Tubbo leaned into the touch, smiling gently as he remembered all the adventures he and Tommy went on together and all the tears that were shed from those. Even though all the hard times, it has been Tommy and Tubbo, together, two halves of a single hole. 

“You look back at the boy you were for 17 years,” Tommy said, tears flooding his face as he smiled at his friend, who had his hand clutched in Tommy’s ghostly hand. 

“ Look back one more time, and let it go,” Tommy said, bringing his hand down, seeing the look of sadness and hurt on his friends face, a plea building in his throat for Tommy to  _ stay. _

“Your hand may shake, you do not know what road you will take.” Tommy began, tears running down his face, carving a path as he smiled sadly at his friend.

“ But now the time is shifting, and your foot is lifting, and remember this Tubbo.” He said as Tubbo began to spew nonsense mixed with sobs, begging Tommy to stay, to remember him, to not leave him. 

“ Remember the freedom, the freedom I never had,” Tommy said, gently shaking the smokey wings, hugging his friend. He turned to leave but stopped when he heard a small, weak. “Tommy.”


	3. I Didn't Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A n g s t

“I can’t...I can’t do this alone…” Tubbo sobbed, curling in on himself. The sigh broke Tommy’s heart, but he knew Tubbo would rather loose him than see his best friend turn into a false shell of himself. 

He took a step towards Tubbo, holding out his arms. Tubbo dove into them, clutching his hoodie. 

“Hey, you’re scared, you should be. If you’re not, well you’re not fucking doing it right. Be mad, Tubbo. Be careless and wild and squeeze the life out of every second. And I swear do not blow up my hotel. I’m serious. I will like, haunt you.” 

Tommy was crying at the end of it, tears mixing with his best friend's hair as he sobbed into his chest, gently laughing at the last sentence. 

“Tommy, you are careless and...and wild and you are the type of person to do this, not me…” Tubbo said, trailing off and succumbing to another round of sobbing. 

Tommy gently pried the boy from his chest, looking at him.

“What did I always tell you Tubbo?” Tommy asked, looking at his sobbing friend.    
  
“I don’t remember,” Tubbo choked out, scrubbing at his eyes with his palms. Tommy sighed. “Yes, you do.”

Tubbo looked up at that, “If you wanna go we gotta go tonight?” He asked, tears streaming down his face. Tommy nodded, smiling sadly. 

“I never got to say goodbye…” Tubbo whispered, and Tommy thought of all the times he never got to say goodbye:   
  


When he saw Tubbo die in fireworks

Saw Wilbur slowly go insane and then be stabbed

Techno as Tommy betrayed him

Phil as he grew emotionally distant from his own son, focusing on Techno.

Everyone at the prison who saved him.

_ Everyone.  _

“Sometimes, you don’t get to say goodbye.” Tommy quietly said as a sob left his mouth.

“I really miss you, big man…” Tubbo breathed out

“So do I Tubbo…” Tommy said, tears coming back all at once, His emotions crashed down on him like a wave, flooding his body with the sadness of this was his last goodbye to his longest friend.

“Can’t we just stay like this?” Tubbo pleaded, voice catching in his throat as he begged for one more moment, one more chance. Too see his face again. One more second,  _ please. _

“You know we can’t,” Tommy warbled out, wishing nothing more to stay like this, for a little while longer, just him and Tubbo together in the world they built.

“Just for a little while longer?” Tubbo tried once more, knowing deep in his heart that nothing would change the situation. Tommy was dead, and nothing he did could have saved him. Tears ran in waves down his face, as he felt something be placed across his shoulders.

“I will live in what you do mate,” Tommy said, gently placing his red bandana across Tubbo’s shoulders like a cape. 

“And now that I’m gone,” Tommy could feel the pull of the afterlife at his back, calling him into the depths. He accepted it, hugging Tubbo before letting go. He glowed purple before disappearing, leaving Tubbo alone. He grasped the red fabric in his hands, staring down at all. He smiled, before gently singing out, notes as clear as day.

“I’m moving on,” 

Before he sobbed, clutching the bandana close to his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that's it for this! If you want to read my main fic, it's a college AU.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069955/chapters/71355693


End file.
